FangRai Circulation
by WheresMyHighwind
Summary: Fang comes home to what sounds like murder in her house, but both Lightning and Serah are inside. What could this be? As she walks in, she sees both sisters on her kitchen floor, a mess everywhere, evidence in the sink, even on her drawers where she keeps her knives. She takes in a small breath, words but a whisper. "What are you two doing with those pumpkins?". A Domestic fic.


Fang jiggled the keys in the lock on the rustic wooden door of her house, getting frustrated at the lock for taking too long to open. It was finally 4:30 pm on this long Friday and Fang had just got off of her job. As normal as a job in Gran Pulse could be. This week, Fang has had many odd jobs to do. From helping the town organize houses and showing others how houses were built to last through the weather of Gran Pulse, to running up Taejin's Tower to help the cocoonian archeologists based in Oerba uncover some artifacts and technology. All Fang wanted, was to come home, get out of the uncomfortable pants she was restrained in to look "professional" as Lightning said, and take a big fat nap.

Taking a glance at the driveway of her home, she spotted another Velocycle parked next to the normal blue and black one that belongs to the household, must be Serah coming over to hang out. Just before Fang could turn the doorknob, she heard muffled sounds of a struggle coming from the inside.

"Lightning! You killed him!" Fang gave herself a facepalm, by the sounds of that, maybe Snow was hanging around this house as well, and Lightning, ever a sweetheart, still tormented the poor man.

"No, I didn't, he'll be okay, put his guts in the sink" face pale now, Fang pushes open the door, about to yell at the duo inside how while she enjoyed violence and hunting, there better not be any guys in the sink she cleaned not even a day ago. Rushing in through the front door and leaving the hallway and taking a right, Fang found her self, a stern voice held back in her throat as she found Lightning staring back at her dumbfounded.

"Hey, Fang, welcome home. You look a little pale, you should go take a nap, I can make a stew for tonight, is that good with you?" Lightning asked in a soft voice reserved for both Serah and Fang. Still unaware of the turmoil within Fang.

"...Lightnin', you're a darlin, but care to explain to me why on Gran Pulse are you fisting the insides of a pumpkin on the floor of the beautiful kitchen we own?" Fang gestured eyes slightly twitching at the cluelessness of her partner.

"Oh, nothin much, just practicing." She stated rather nonchalantly, shrugging like it was just a normal part of her routine. Wake up, shower, get dressed, have her coffee, work till 4 pm, fist a pumpkin.

Pinching the bridge of her nose, Fang sighed and then laughed, she was usually the one getting into silly shenanigans and making messes. This sight of Lightning, covered from head to toe with pumpkin bits while sitting in the middle of the kitchen floor was oddly...cute.

Serah chose this moment to return from a pumpkin trance to acknowledge Fang. "Oh! It's for Halloween Fang! You know, the holiday where kids dress up as scary monsters or people and ask for candy. Sis is helping me practice making good ones so I can teach the kids at the school how to make them." Thank Serah for not being as aloof as her sister and actually offer explanations rather than adorable shrugs.

"So ya telling me, that children just go 'round lookin like cheap monsters and ask for free candy? What's that even for? Monsters don't eat candy."

Serah pouted at the blunt yet confusing statement, "Fang it's just some fun. Plus, I bet Vanille would have a ton of fun helping us out when Halloween actually gets here."

Still not quite understanding the whole holiday and the reason both of them were making an orange gooey mess on the kitchen floor Fang continued her questioning.

"So, now tell me, what are you two currently up to? Dissecting the poor thing? Are they decorations of some sort?"

"Yep!" Serah perked up, raising to wash her hands and grab a few knives, "You carve designs on them and place a candle inside, you can make it scary of even cute."

Peering over at Lightning, Fang just sighed and let a small smile form, "Sunshine, I didn't take you to be one for a silly holiday as this." Fang froze as she saw Lightning gently rise up and stepped up close to Fang. Slowly she cupped Fang's face with her pumpkin covered hands.

"Oi! Sunshine cut it out I'm getting the gross bits all over me- "Fang was cut off abruptly.

"shhhhshshshsh" a finger now placed upon Fang's lips, "Halloween is, quite frankly, very important. It will happen in this household. Okay, honey?". Lightning let Fang go and turned her attention back to the pumpkin on the floor.

Fang just wiped the goo off her face with her sleeves. Serah stopped carving for a moment to chuckle at the two, knowing Halloween was her sister's favorite holiday, even when things got tough after their parents passed away, Lightning always made a point to make a Jack 'o lantern with Serah every year without fail. Knowing her curiosity would not subside she slowly approached on the floor and sat down leaning against the dark kitchen cabinets, observing the both of them.

Glancing over to Serah, she saw the dazzling smile upon her face as she made slow yet deep cuts on the surface of the orange fruit. Leaning over she saw the formations of a moogle start to come to fruition, a pun, Fang laughed quietly. Leaning her head now to her right, she rested her head upon Lightning's left shoulder, bringing a blush upon both of their cheeks.

Lightning chuckled, albeit quite menacingly, and pulled out the survival knife she received on her birthday. "Watch and learn, I'm the best Pumpkin carver in the town hands down, self proclaimed." Skilled hands moved with ease, a variation of long shallow strokes accompanied short deep cuts. Fang watched in awe as she took in the amount of detail Lightning put into carving a pumpkin that would only last a handful of days at most.

Around ten minutes after they had started, Lightning's hand slowed down, ticking marks as finishing touches here and there. "The first thing I could think of when I this pumpkin was how round and orange it was, obviously, but I made me think of those Neochus we saw at the Archylte Steppe", Lightning explained.

"Well, they're defiantly scary when a bunch of them are angry." Both of them chuckled, unaware of the look Serah was giving them. "Come to think of it, why are you two so domestic and sweet with each other at home, but once we're outside both of you are so mean to each other?" "Our reputation" they echoed each other. Resisting the urge to facepalm herself with her orange-colored hands Serah just grinned.

An hour later, Fang was helping the two pinkettes pick places where to display their artwork on the porch. It was past 6 pm now since they took a while clearing up and cleaning the kitchen so it didn't look like a Vanille experiment gone wrong. God knows how that girl stays safe during her experiments. Fang sat by the counter on one of the barstools she and Snow built when she and Lightning moved into this house. The two sisters moved around the kitchen in sync, never talking, but always knowing what the other had needed.

Serah washed and cleaned the seeds out of the flesh of the pumpkin after she was done carving, so they had dried up already. She seasoned them and drizzled some oil upon them before placing them on a rack in the oven. "Whatcha doin there Lil Light?"

"Oh, the seeds are nice when they're roasted, and we had a bunch. It would've been a waste to throw them out."

Intrigued, Fang was excited to try out this strange idea. The doorbell rang around half an hour later and Serah bounced to the door to open it, as Fang was too busy staring at Lightning cooking. "Ahhhh! You made the pumpkins without me!? Serah! You said I could make them with you!" A shrill voice whined in the doorway.

A chuckling Serah came back towards the kitchen counter with a red-faced Vanille in tow. "Be nice 'Nille, I've been told Halloween is still a little over a month off, strange that you two started making your decorations almost two months in advance," Fang stated, slightly amused.

Lightning, whose back was previously to Fang, turned around with a wooden spoon in hand. Pointing the wooden spoon at Fang she huffed "You need the practice the most, I will not be displaying an ugly pumpkin on this house". Lightning turned back around, giving the stew another stir before lowering the flame of the burner and placing a lid on the pot. "It's simmering now, give it about 15 more minutes and we can all enjoy dinner together. Serah, did you call Snow?".

"Snow said he'll be here soon, he went to pick up a new bottle of whiskey to make up for dropping yours last week". Dinner at Fang's house was a weekly occurrence, Fang and Lightning took turns cooking the main dishes, occasionally helped out by Serah, sometimes drank or even play games together. It was important for the ex L'cie, as they wanted to keep close and keep their sting bond.

Fang's house was moderately small. There was a small doorway, a kitchen to the right of it, and a living room to the left of it. There was a door in both the kitchen and the living room, leading to the garage/weapon bench and bedroom respectively. However, most of the activities happened in the back of the house where Fang and Snow built a deck with a screen room. Fitted with an A/C unit, tables, chairs, and a pool table, the room was the gathering place for the ex L'cie.

"Fangggg!" Vanille whined, "can I decorate the deck? Please please please!" Ruffling up Vanille's hair, Fang replies "Yer sure can just don't go messin up anythin'. I might not be able to hurt ya cuz ur my sis, but NightLight over here will knock ya out. Leave the pictures and decorations in there alone, or I won't save ya from Light." She warned. Pouting Vanille just nodded, "Fine I'll leave your lovey-dovey pictures alone". Content, Vanille hopped over to Serah who was now setting the table in the backroom as Lightning was finishing up adding more seasonings in the stew.

Fang used this moment of peace to go into her shared room with Lightning to change into more comfortable wear. When she emerged, she was greeted by the rest of the ex L'cie group. Snow held a few cases of beer he and Lebreau crafted at the bar they both owned, Sazh and Dahj came in with a homemade pie, Hope had brought over a few video games to play with Dahj and an arrangement of flowers from the garden he grew in memory of his mother to decorate the house.

With everyone in the house greeting each other, Fang felt warm. Working odd jobs and occasionally long hours were worth all the trouble. Having a family of friends, a lovely lively house, and a beautiful caring partner made all her efforts worth it. While being a L'cie had been rough, and being the damned being Ragnarok, she'd go through her hardships again for this lot of goofs. "Alright ya animals, let's get this party started, I'm starving!"

* * *

A/N: Thank you to everyone who read my last fic and a special thank you to everyone who reviewed! I am very humbled that you enjoyed my rather silly fic, and I am tickled pink to know you wanted a continuation of that. I am not sure where I am headed in with Time to say Goodbye and hello, but I will be trying my best to not disappoint you. Here, this fanfiction came to me and started flowing due to me just thinking about how it's nearly time for Halloween. I can taste the white girl pumpkin spice now. Who do you think is a pumpkin spice fan or an apple cider fan? I personally see Fang as the pumpkin spice fan and Lightning as an apple cider fan. Things to think about you know? Haha, anyways I hope you all enjoyed, I have plans to expand on this fic.


End file.
